Why?
by Tigee86
Summary: A short story. One-shot. A 'what might have been' of Naruto asking the Kyuubi why he attacked Konoha.


**Why?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Don't bother suing me, I don't have any money anyways.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the depths of his meta-physical prison, the greatest of the Tailed Beasts slumbered. The Kyuubi no Yoko, King of Demons, spent most of his time in remembrance of time beyond mortal memory. With nothing but the irregular dripping of water that symbolized the ebb and flow of his host's thoughts, the Demon King's only distraction was his own mind. It mattered little to Him, but that was simply how it was. That's not to say that nothing ever occurred in this place. Upon occasion, the one called 'Naruto' appeared, though such visits were rare. When the blonde human manifested outside the bars to the Kyuubi's cell, he was neither startled or excited. With lazy, assured movements the great beast opened it's eyes and stared at it's unwilling host.

"**What do you want, human?"**

It was an easy enough assumption. His host never came here without reason. Usually for some of the Demon King's chakra, not that the weak and foolish little human ever used it to its full potential. Snorting, Kyuubi bared his teeth.

"**Well, what is it? Do you wish for more 'rent' or have you come to bask in my presence?"**

That comment drew a reaction and Naruto shouted his reply, as if the Kyuubi couldn't hear him even if the human spoke in the softest of whispers.

"Why? Why did you attack the village?!"

There was a brief silence. Then, the nine-tailed fox shocked his jailor by laughing. Not the short chuckles or snickers the beast usually let out, but a full belly laugh.

"**Why? You ask me Why, human? Hah ha ha!! That is perhaps the most idiotic thing that I have heard spew from your maw in all the years I have been imprisoned here!"** The Kyuubi shook it's head, feeling a momentary spike of amusement. It didn't know what had made the under evolved monkey ask but it certainly was entertaining.

"Don't make fun of me, fox! I'm not leaving here until you tell me why you attacked! What possible reason you could have had!"

The Kyuubi considered ignoring him, but the human was unusually noisy, even for its kind, and was just stubborn enough to continue making a pest of itself until something shut him up.

"**Very well, brat. If you are so desperate to know…I 'attacked' your village because I could."** When the fox made no move to continue his explanation, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"That's it!? You killed all those people, did all that damage just because!!"

The Kyuubi sneered. **"What is so confusing about that fact? Even a dullard such as yourself should be able to understand simple words."**

Naruto flushed in anger. "I'm not confused at all, you stupid fox! 'Just because' isn't a reason at all! Even I never tried something like that. There's always a reason to do something, always!"

Smirking, Kyuubi lowered his head to rest on his crossed paws. **"Just because something happens to you humans, doesn't mean you can attach human emotions and reasons to it. Your village was present, I attempted to destroy it; that's all. To me, annihilating your species would have no more meaning then you swatting a fly."**

"Flies!" Naruto bellowed, "How could you compare a person to a fly!"

Kyuubi's annoyance began to grow. **"Do you have no concept of what I am? I have existed since before the first of your kind's ancestors crawled from the sea. I am eternal, I am endless, and I will still Be when your species is nothing more then dust in the wind."** The Kyuubi growled loudly, overriding Naruto's attempt to interrupt. **"Don't bother mentioning this Seal to me, human. My 'death' will be no more then a temporary inconvenience. When you perish, it will take me but a few eons to reemerge from the ether."**

Naruto stared, slack-jawed, at the fox's claim. "That's…that's not possible. Ero-sennin told me you would die with me, that we would go together when the Shinigami came!"

No longer finding the conversation interesting, Kyuubi closed his eyes. **"I can no more be 'killed' then a tsunami or an earthquake. I come and go as the circumstances command. Thrill with your kind that I'm harmless for now, but understand that I am beyond human foibles. Leave, human, I wish to return to my slumber and I have no urge to enlighten you any further."**

Kyuubi's host yammered and howled a while longer, but the Tailed Beast simply ignored him. Perhaps the fool would interest him again some other day, but for now, he wished to dream of things no mortal mind could encompass…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I'm not quite sure where this came from, but I was playing StarCraft and it just popped into my head. I think it has something to do with all of the fan fictions that have Naruto and Kyuubi bonding into the bests of friends. Admittedly, some of them are down right hilarious but it always struck me that such an ageless and powerful entity wouldn't quite react that way. Anyways, I got it out of my system, so whatever. Sorry if you where expecting something deep and meaningful.


End file.
